It is commonly experienced that objects mounted on a sling are carried by placing the sling over the user's shoulder and locating the object obliquely on the user's opposite side. A typical example is the rifle used by military and law enforcement personnel. It is also common experience that carrying devices with such a sling for extended periods of time results in neck and head discomfort because the sling moves upward on the shoulder and into the neck. The invention maintains the sling in a fixed position on the shoulder and eliminates the movement of the sling to the neck and head.
It is also commonly experienced that slings employed by military and law enforcement carry rifles. It is necessary that nothing encumbers the rapid removal of the rifle sling and the deployment of the weapon. Certain commercial devices are available that capture the sling in place but they do not permit rapid, reliable removal of the sling and deployment of the weapon. Some devices have rigid plastic hooks which entangle the sling and furthermore are subject to mechanical failure in extreme environments.
This new sling device design allows the device to maintain a low profile when not in the open position, but can quickly open upward when the sling is pulled upwardly on the articulating hook, allowing quick removal of the sling from the device. A metal spring provides mechanical durability in the extreme environments frequently encountered by military and law enforcement users.